


Wicked Game

by Kanarek13



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>Woohoo, kicking off the fills for <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/137105.html">my prompt meme</a> with artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299"><b>theatregirl7299</b></a> who asked for cover art for her WC/SPN crossover <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4007824">Wicked Game</a> :D Yet another proof Neal is not human :P Hope you like :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> **A/N:** Woohoo, kicking off the fills for [my prompt meme](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/137105.html) with artwork for [**theatregirl7299**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299) who asked for cover art for her WC/SPN crossover [Wicked Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4007824) :D Yet another proof Neal is not human :P Hope you like :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kbu6o4o9k8fke8y/wickedgame.png?dl=0)  



End file.
